A Diffrent Time
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Many years after the Akatsuki died their souls where sealed inside a tomb. but over the centuries small parts of their souls where released and where reincarnated into 10 diffrent teens, now they are back
1. Chapter 1

A Different time: Chapter 1, revival

A lot of you may not know me, or anything about what happened but that's why I'm here, my name's Tenshi, I'm 14 years old and going to be 15 before sophomore year comes, I have a younger brother named Shin and he's 6 years old. My mom's name is Kanna and my dad's name is James, my mom's family came from Japan and my dad's from here in America. But the story takes place at a museum that opened up in town when I was 6, it has ancient Japanese artifacts that mom was really interested in, since she was only 2 when she moved from Japan to America but she also wanted me to go as well, and I knew it would be boring. Anyways my mom also let me invite one friend so I wouldn't be so bored so I invited my friend Mitsuki pretty often, she's a loudmouth at times and has a language problem, meaning she swears a lot, but she's still a really good friend. Sometimes I wonder why my hair color is different than my mom's since she has black hair and my hair is blond, anyways back on topic this place became a tradition to visit the museum every year during the summer since I was 7. Now that I'm 14 I've started to lose interest but I still go to make mom happy.

"Tenshi sweetie, we're he- oh my, would you look at that." Mom said as usual but there was obviously something different. Mitsuki and I looked and saw there was a sleepover in the museum ad for 10 kids or teens to stay one night in the museum, and we both knew what mom was thinking/doing she was signing us up.

"Great just when I thought I would only have to see the whole thing once, now I have to see it the whole night." I whispered to Mitsuki who agreed with that.

"Oh girls I got you two the last two places on the list, isn't that great." Mom said coming back gleaming with happiness. It took all my will power to say yes and mom seems happier now and said, "Well then I'll drop you two off here tonight and we can skip the tour today."

"Fuck yeah we don't get to see the damn museum in daylight." Mitsuki whispered to me in delight. You see two years ago Mitsuki's parents gave up on her and left and well, being friends with her since she and I where 5 my parents agreed to let her stay until we were old enough to move out.

"I know but we'll have to spend the night in the dusty old place." I whispered back and thankfully the radio was on so mom couldn't hear what we were saying.

The time Mitsuki and I where dreading came, and we stood at the entrance while my mom waved and whished us a good night while my brother napped in the back seat of the car. We then waved back and she then drove off and we both looked at each other exchanging silent words as if saying we have to go in now that our only ride home has left. I then opened the doors to find the other 8, two of them I knew, Misuto and her boyfriend Rei (pronounced ray), who were one grade above Mitsuki and I but where pretty cool people to hang out with, except Rei and Mitsu, Mitsuki's nickname, used to date then after a week broke up and they don't really get along anymore but they are still friends in my opinion. The other 5 I only either saw around school but the last one I've never seen before in my life.

"Tenshi, Mitsu! How has your summer been?" Misuto asked happily since we don't really see her or Rei at all over the summer.

"It's been good how have you two been?" I asked looking at my friend who always dye's her hair a different color every year this year being a pretty blue color that was darker then my cerulean blue eyes and even darker than Mitsuki's ice blue eyes.

"Just fine, yesterday the two of us went out on a dinner date and it was great, also like my hair color?" she asked of course since she dyes it during the summer last year it was pink, I personally think she's trying to find a color that fits her.

"It looks really pretty; I just wish mom would let me dye my hair." I said looking at my blond hair then looked over at my silver haired friend Mitsuki who was arguing with the ginger haired Rei. You see Mitsuki's hair for some strange reason is naturally silver in color and it's a really light silver so it almost looks white, and well all of us decided one day that it was a genetic anomaly that caused it.

"Hello." I turned to see one of the other kids, a raven haired teen who's been in my science and math classes at school, he had brown eyes, was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans as well as black and white tennis shoes.

"Hey, um I'm Tenshi we uh," I started to say since I'm not really good with talking to people that I've never talked to before.

"We were in science and math class freshmen year before the summer; you would always sit either in the front or the middle. I'm Kisai, nice to meet you Tenshi." He said extending his hand to formally shake it. I took it and shook it back.

"Nice to meet you Kisai." I said and after that I noticed another raven haired kid that looked as if he was going to be in freshman year this upcoming year and he was the one I've never seen before. "Who's that?" I asked Kisai.

"That's my cousin Tobi, short for Tobias; he's going to be a junior this upcoming year and transferring to our school." Kisai said formally introducing his cousin and I was shocked, he looked like he could be 13 maybe 14, then I saw him stand up, he was taller than me and actually looked like he could be older now.

I looked at the other kids, then one caught my eye as in he was cute, he had red hair, greenish brown eyes, he was wearing a grey hooded jacket over a red t-shirt and had faded jeans on as well as grey tennis shoes. I couldn't help but blush slightly when I saw him and Mitsuki noticed and stopped her argument with Rei and came over placing an arm around me.

"So who's the guy that stole your heart?" she asked in a whisper and had a sly smile on her face causing me to blush harder.

"W-What the hell are you talking about Mitsuki, I'm not in love I just, I just find someone cute is all." I whispered back still blushing then Mitsuki noticed the guy I was now crushing on. I saw her smirk then she turned back to me.

"I know him, that's Teishu; he was a lab partner of mine in science and of course you'd like him, you have a thing for red heads." She whispered back grinning again as if she was having a plan that caused me so go from blushing to fear.

"Oh no, you're NOT planning on getting me with him, last time you tried something like that the guy ended up in a hospital just let things go NATURALLY Mitsu." I whispered and when Mitsuki heard that she pouted and said aw as if she really was planning on something.

After getting to know everyone and introductions where out of the way the entire museum went dark as in an unexpected black out happened.

"Wooohoo was that supposed to happen?" Koujou, a light brown haired kid, with amber eyes that also was going to be a sophomore asked looking at the whole group in the darkness.

"How should any of us know Koujou?" Kane, a brown haired junior with jade green eyes and light tan skin asked.

"I don't think it was look it's dark outside as well." Kenchi, a black haired junior with weird yellowish eyes said looking out where a window is supposed to be. Everyone stopped what they were doing and followed his gaze and saw darkness outside as well. As we were looking we all were surprised to see a beam of light come from behind all of us. I turned to see it was Tobi with a flashlight, I also knew he had a habit of speaking in the third person.

"Tobi came prepared." He said with a smile crossing his child like face. Then he reached for his bag and pulled out 3 more flashlights. "But Tobi didn't know how much to bring, so we'll all have to share."

"Hey thanks Tobi, you're a lifesaver." I said since NONE of us knew the whole museum and it was easy to get lost in without light and also I happen to not like being alone or lost.

"I'll say." Kisai said going into silence as he looked behind all of us in shock as if he just saw a ghost.

"Hey what's wrong Kisai?" Rei asked holding one of the flashlights.

"I thought I saw something move from left to right over there." Kisai said pointing to where the newest attraction was, it was the entire tombs of some legendary ninjas that none of us paid attention to since none of us where Japanese or in Japan for that matter so none of us knew about it or what was inside.

"Alright everyone, who's up for going to check it out?" Rei asked being a natural born leader and almost the second oldest in the group. Kane was the oldest and Tobi and Rei where around the same age but Rei was one month older. Anyways everyone wanted to go check it out so Misuto had a suggestion

"Well safety in numbers, we all could go in. If it is a burglar or a dangerous person then we'll be safer if all of us are together." Everyone seemed to agree with that and we all went to check it out. I was walking next to Teishu in the group and ended up blushing slightly and he seemed to notice because he responded.

"You okay? You look a little red." He asked and I froze and blushed more.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay i-it's just a little hot in here is all since the air conditioning is off and all." I said trying to come up with a good excuse and it seemed to work.

"Alright, now that you mention it is a little hot in here." Teishu said pulling of his jacket and tying it around his waist to help cool off. I was then walking with him when I saw the registration sheet and saw there were other entries but only the ten of us got accepted and I then saw why, all of us had Japanese like names, Tobi was a Japanese name but his real name wasn't so much and I then thought of it as weird but it wasn't till we got to the attraction that I realized something was wrong. The picture of it was supposed to have to door to the tomb closed and have a seal like paper thing on it, but it was slightly open and no longer had the talisman anymore and had a few men standing around the front and then they opened it the rest of the way. All of us seemed to freeze when it opened because a burst of cold air came forth and blew all of us like we were trying to walk in a wind storm.

I covered my eyes and when the wind died down I looked up I saw that the men around the tomb where gone, no trace, no blood, nothing to show what happened to them, but they weren't the only ones gone, everyone that I was with where gone as well.

"G-Guys, w-where did you go?" I called out looking around and saw no trace. I then started to walk around the room. "C-Come on guys where are you? At least make a noise of some sort." I called again then I noticed I was now looking into the tombs; I pulled out the flashlight and turned it on to see cases, cases that held old relics from the ninjas. I looked inside them and saw clay, a spike, a brief case, old paper cranes, a scythe, which scared the shit out of me, and an orange swirled mask that had cracks on it. I gulped down in fear when I tuned and saw the REAL tomb area, where the bodies where. I then ran out of the place to end up back at the entrance of the attraction and then started to walk and call out to the others.

"Mitsuki? Teishu? Kane? Anyone?" I called looking round flashing the flashlight around looking everywhere until I saw a familiar silver coloring of hair that my flashlight bounced on. "Mitsuki there you are, geez don't scare me like that." I said smiling that I found my best friend but when I stepped a little closer I sensed something was wrong, normally she would turn around and say "I'm sorry for fucking scaring you like that." But she turned around in a slightly creepy matter.

"Sorry bitch, Mitsuki's out at the moment, but I'll tell her you were looking for her." She said in a tone that wasn't like her, then I saw her eyes they were glowing in the color violet not their normal ice blue, I also saw she was smiling in a sadistic type way. I felt my hear skip a few beats and fear pore into my whole body as the body of Mitsuki was now fully turned around and was holding an old kunai in her right hand, which isn't like her if she was holding a weapon I know she would hold it in her left. I then turned and ran away at top speed only to hear a maniacal laughter coming from where Mitsuki was, and it was a male laugh. I ran so fast I dropped the flashlight and didn't know where was going but I knew it was better than back there, I also ran so fast I bumped into someone. I jumped and noticed the person jumped as well.

"Who are you?" I asked holding my ground slightly.

"Tenshi? Is that you?" the figure asked and I recognized the voice, it was Teishu.

"Yeah is that you Teishu?" I asked just trying to make sure he wasn't like Mitsuki was.

"Yeah, boy I'm glad someone's still normal." He said as if sighing in relief.

"Same here, wait who wasn't normal on your end?" I asked looking at him in shock.

"It was Kane and Koujou, Kane looked normal but his eyes, they were a light green and scarlet red in the whites and Koujou, h-he wasn't normal at all. What about you?" He asked and it was too dark to see what his expression was.

"It was Mitsuki, her eye's where violet in color a-a-and s-she had a knife in her hand and s-she didn't sound like herself." I said with a lot of stutters because I was terrified and my best friend who I knew since kindergarten wasn't herself and I didn't notice it but I started to cry. As I cried, I felt Teishu's hand go on my cheek and whipped some tears with a fabric that I felt was part of his jacket.

"Come on let's go find the others and see if they are normal as well." He then said in a calm tone which seemed to calm me down. We then started walking when in the middle of it he stopped, shook his head and asked, "Do you have a flashlight on you?"

"No I dropped it when I ran; I hope Tobi's not going to be mad." I said looking down slightly and then my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

"That's a shame, without one we might not be able to tell if someone's normal or not." He said sounding concerned.

"Y-Yeah I probably should have kept a better hold on it." I then realized something I looked out the window and the moon was full and shining and when I looked at Teishu in that light something was off on him but I couldn't quiet tell. I then felt a little suspicious. "Teishu, how can I be sure it's really you?" after that was said he stopped moving and then I picked up. "The two of us never really talked or even hung out before so I wouldn't know if you where you or not, but I noticed a pattern in both our stories, something about them was different in appearance, and it's mostly in the eyes, Am I correct? If I am then let's see each other's eyes to be sure we are really the people we think we are." I knew that if it was him he would do so without hesitation or even a second thought but I also knew he wouldn't have thought of using the moon light as a flashlight to tell. I saw him turn around with his eyes hiding.

"Your very perceptive, I thought I could trick you. Oh well what's done is done." Teishu said then looked up and I saw brownish grey eyes replacing his green brown eyes. My own eyes widened as I stepped away from him. I then saw him smirk slightly and step closer as if he was expecting this. I then couldn't help but dart away and keep running, I ran up the stairs and took a left trying to find a place to hide or at least a comrade who was normal. I then saw the ladies room and thought about going in there then dismissed the thought since it's like a dead end and one of the first places the people would look. I ran more then saw a janitor's closet and opened it and then closed it behind me and locked it for protection as I huddled into the corner.

"_Sorry little girl but that won't help, hm." _a male voice said from the outside of the door then picked up, _"After all you're going to be opening it yourself soon." _ I then realized it wasn't coming from the door it came from inside the closet and was close.

"W-Who's there show yourself!" I yelled inside the closet but making sure I was still somewhat quiet enough to not be heard on the outside.

"_Hm appears you can hear me, hm. Anyways I cannot show myself to you for a reason."_ The man said and I looked around the room and was having a hard time trying to see the guy.

"Why's that?" I asked still staying on my toes and looking around.

"_Because,_ for a while now I AM you, hm." The voice said and the last few parts came from me I was really scared now and as I fell in to a unconscious state I heard him say. "Don't worry it won't last long, hm."

*Third person perspective and what happened after the tomb was opened*

Everyone covered their eyes and some hit the deck as the tombs where now wide open but poor Tenshi being light weight was flown back by the strong winds and was knocked unconscious and the whole thing before was a blacked out dream she was having, but it honestly wasn't far from the truth.

"WHAAAA! That was scary Kisai-san." Tobi exclaimed rather loud giving the teen's location away to the men that opened it.

"Tobi you idiot!" Mitsuki exclaimed angrily at the childish, jet black haired teen.

"What are kids doing here at this late hour?" one of the men asks confused.

"Don't you remember the contest thing earlier today; these must be the, lucky kids." Another man says obviously being one of the brains in the group.

Teishu was looking over what they were up against in the group of men to see if they had weapons or something but midway a light coming from the now opened tomb caught his attention. His attention wasn't the only one to be caught by the light everyone, excluding the unconscious Tenshi, seemed to see the light and all wanted to see.

"Tobi, make one stupid comment and you're not getting a new manga for three weeks." Kisai whispered to his cousin who just nodded while staring at the light like a moth at a flame. While everyone was paying attention to the light they didn't notice two lights go around, one going into Tenshi and the other going into Tobi, who's eyes now looked clouded, as if he was sleeping with his eyes open. The other lights just all went separately in different directions of the museum. It took a full five minutes for anyone to make a noise and the one who made it was the leader of the men.

"Before any of us see what caused that light tie toughs kids up, they would only get in the way, and gage them as well, only if they get mouthy alright." The boss ordered and the men followed and where able to do so but not unscathed, especially with Kane, being unusually tall for his age and pretty strong as well, it took three men to hold him long enough to tie him up and they didn't bother gaging him since it would mean certain doom for them. The easy two where Tobi and Tenshi who both didn't need to be gaged at all as well as everyone else but Mitsuki.

"Tobi why didn't you do anything?" Rei whispered in an angered tone to the one month younger man who just kept his blank look up and not even saying a thing.

"Tobi, come on we both know you can't keep quiet this long." The raven haired boy's cousin whispered to the blank elder male. Yet Tobi still made no noise, no movement and not even an expression.

"Mph mimph mphm!" Mitsuki cried through her gage but not making any scene as she tried to struggle out of the ties and gages.

"Mitsuki, please just stop, we need sharp blades to get out of these." Misuto whispered to try and keep the silver haired loud mouth calm. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, it made her struggle more spitting out more inaudible words in her gage, but if Tenshi was awake she would probably request her to get some mouth wash to clean that dirty mouth. At the same time however Tenshi somewhat opened her eyes and started to talk.

"Well, looks like I'm in a bit of a jam here hm." The blond haired female said in a somewhat unnatural tone with blank eyes that seemed to glow a lighter cerulean color.

"Tenshi, are you okay?" Rei asked when he heard the unnatural tone of her voice only earning a blank look at him then a turn away from him over to Tobi.

"Tobi, how long are you just going to sit there, hm? Hurry up and get out." The unnatural voiced female said to the boy who was finally starting to move and then just ended up standing with absolutely no ropes binding him. Once Tobi was standing it was as if all life returned to him, and he became as hyper as ever but yet something was off.

"Ah, sorry about that, it took a while for Tobi since this vessel was already wide awake when Tobi entered!" Tobi said in a gleeful way and made his way over to Tenshi and got her out as well. Once she was out her eyes closed for a bit then when they reopened they were no longer blank, but rather refilled with life yet not the exact same life as she usually had. Once that happened she smacked the taller ebony haired male on the head.

"Baka, Pein specifically told us to wait for an opportunity, hm!" The shorter female said then crossing her arms then sighing after earning a ow and a sorry from Tobi. The other teens seemed to notice the change in both of them and also sensed that, the people in front of them where not who they seemed, Kisai and Mitsuki the most felt this since one was supposed to be her best friend and the other was Kisai's cousin.

"What the hell are you two talking about, who's this _pain_ person and what's wrong with you Tenshi?" Misuto slightly yelled in utter confusion and also the fact Tenshi was a friend of hers as well. The blond in question turned and looked at the blue haired girl with a slight look on her face that read "what the hell are you talking about." Then it finally looked as if it finally hit her and a smile crossed her face. Then went up to Misuto with the weird smile and looked at her.

"Tenshi's not here at the moment, would you like to give a message?"


	2. Chapter 2: Searching the Museum

Hey, this is Ulquihimefan here, just wanted to say I haven't been working on this as much as I have been my Akatsuki cat's story for a few reasons, one I tend to get writers block and two well sometimes I lose intrest but I'm not losing intrest in this also if you want to know the meaning of the Reincarnations names well I'll tell them at the end of this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the akatsuki but I do own their reincarnations, please R&R

* * *

><p>A Different Time ch2: Revelation<p>

*Third person perspective*

"Tenshi's not here at the moment, would you like to give a message?"

The teens except Tobi, all stared in shock at the girl formally known as Tenshi, whose dark smirk slightly widened at the shock.

"Mph mymph mimph!" the still gaged Mitsuki cried causing both Tobi and 'Tenshi' to look at her weirdly.

"You know sempi Tobi thinks he likes her a lot better like this….. Even if she was Hidan-san." Tobi said having a look of relief on his face all the way. The other teens had a few confused looks on their faces at all the Japanese honor fics that where being used.

"Agreed, come on Tobi, let's go find thoughts men and give them our, 'gratitude' for waking us up, hm." 'Tenshi' said cracking her knuckles slightly as she starts walking away ignoring the tied up teens as she leaves. Before Tobi starts to follow Kisai spoke up breaking the silence.

"Who are you two really; after all it feels as if you're not who you seem." The ebony haired Tobi looked back at his raven haired cousin and smiles slightly.

"Wow you really are a lot like Itachi-san and your right we're not who you think we are. You see-"

"Tobi come on, hm!" The teen that was called for jumped slightly then looked back at the others.

"Sorry Tobi will tell you all later, bye!" the teen exclaimed then was heard yelling a, "Wait for me Sempi!" to the female that was ahead of him. Once the duo was gone from sight/hearing distance the remaining teens all looked at each other.

"The hell was that about?" Koujou asked looking slightly dumbfounded back at the others, his amber eyes piercing the dark and full of confusion to what just happened.

"Mph memph mimph!" Misuto cried desperately from her gag as if she actually knew something but wasn't allowed to say it.

"You know you should really learn to keep your mouth shut once in a while Mitsuki." Kane said in a monotone voice and giving a slightly blank look.

"MPH? MPHHH MHP MPHHH!" Mitsuki yelled as if she was a wild animal in a cage trying to fight to get out. At the same time her face held an angered look and was trying to get out of her bonds even more now.

"Mitsuki relax, for once in your life use your head, not words." Rei said slightly glaring at his ex-girlfriend earning silence in return. With the silver haired female calmed slightly, the ginger haired teen leader looked over at Kane. "Can you get out the same way Tobi did?"

"I don't know how Tobi got out but looking at the ropes that held him, it looks as if they were cleanly cut through." The green eyed tanned skin male replied looking over the rest of the situation and analyzing each of their bounds then something clicked. "Rei, your hands are free around the rims, try to untie Misuto." Rei took note and looked at his girlfriend with his brown eyes then proceed to try and untie her, with slight success, her arms where now free to move as she started to untie her legs and was now free. As soon as her freedom came one of the men that tied them all up was coming back to check on them, only to see two of the 10 where missing and one was untied and free moving.

"Shit, I'll be back guys!" Misuto said running off as the man noticed and started after her.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" the grown man yelled at the running blue haired female. Misuto looked back slightly at the man who was chasing her slightly analyzing him and from that short while she knew she could out run him. She silently thanked her dad for making her take track and field after school as she continued and getting slightly lost from the group to lose her pursuer. Good news is it worked; bad news is she's lost.

*First person perspective: Misuto*

I HATE THIS MUSEUM! There are three reasons why, 1. It's to freaking big 2. My friend Tenshi might possibly be possessed and 3. I'M LOST FROM REI! This is officially the WORST place I will ever have to go in my life time….. Okay I can actually consider this a close second compared to Mitsuki's parent's house, but that's beside the point. Anyways I was trying to find my way back to the others and avoid the men who if I remember correctly, 3 of which went into the tomb and the rest went to find the source of thoughts lights. As I walked I couldn't help but feel as if I was being followed, I looked to my left from the corner of my eye and spotted a fire extinguisher, sure there were no fires here but it would be a good distraction AND weapon if I needed to. I stopped walking for a little bit to see if the feeling would go away but instead I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I ran to the Fire extinguisher, removed it from the wall and turned around to see someone other than the man that was chasing me. This was a different man, he wore a weird black cloak with red clouds on it, a dark blue headband with a metal plating on it tied around his forehead, raven hair, mysterious looking red eyes and eye creases even though he looked no older than his early 20's. I would have gone into a fighting stance but something about him, was somehow familiar. The mysterious raven looked over at where I was and now I felt frozen by just looking at toughs red orbs of his. I maintained eye contact with him for what felt like an hour but it was only 10seconds and with that he vanished into the same kind of light that came from the tomb area and shot off in a different direction. With the man gone I felt my legs give out on me slightly, as if all my blood froze then dropped down to my legs.

"W-what the hell was with that, n-no wait what the hell WAS that?" I asked myself out loud shaking all the way from my toes to my shoulders as I felt a cold breeze blow by. I then shook my head and then picked up the fire extinguisher once again and continued looking for the others, all the while trying to keep a level head and convincing myself that the man was just a figment of my imagination and nothing supernatural, that's right I'm a skeptic… well was until a few days after the whole museum thing, anyways back to the museum. I continued then noticed I was close to the entrance and I knew where to go from there thankfully. I was now closing in to where the tomb was and once I was near the entryway I clenched onto the extinguisher so tight my knuckles where turning white. I jumped from the corner right in front of the entryway holding the nozzle of the extinguisher out like it was a gun and looked around only to see Kenchi, Koujou, Kisai and Mitsuki where they were before the others were gone.

"Hey are you guys okay? Where are the others?" I asked starting to untie Kenchi who looked as if he saw a ghost.

"We're fine, it's just…" Kenchi started his unusual yellow eyes looking wide with fear.

"Some lights came back and somehow knocked the others out cold only to have them wake up and somehow be free and they all went somewhere." Koujou said looking right up at me, I remember having one of the four flashlights Tobi handed out and once I finished untying Kenchi I turned it on to see if they were somewhere close. Okay the reason why I didn't use it before was that the moon came out so it gave at least a little light, and I didn't want to be found while running from thoughts strange men. Kenchi was working on untying Kisai when I hit the flashlight on Mitsuki, she seemed to be struggling more than she should be so I decided to go and untie her. I took the gage off first and then proceeded to untie her that is until she spoke up.

"HURRY IT THE FUCK UP!" Mitsuki screamed causing all of us to shush her and then cautiously look around to make sure the men weren't close by.

"Probably should have left the gage on till after I untied you." I finally replied not even noticing there was something a little off about her.

"Oh ha-ha very funny now hurry up before I bit you to death." My silver haired friend replied in an ever so sarcastic tone and was also giving me a death glare.

"You seem a little more pissed off than usual Mitsuki, are you feeling okay?" I asked after receiving the glare and finishing untying her. I noticed she had a small confused look on her face when I said her name then noticed she just shook it off and was now for some reason quieter than usual.

"I assume we will be taking that as a yes?" Kisai asked his brown eyes looking right at me… wait the way he's looking, it feels familiar. That's when it hit me the mysterious man with the red eyes looked almost exactly like Kisai, except the eye color, the eye creases and the age.

"Yeah, we'll take that as a yes." I answered now worrying about what I saw and about my friend and boyfriend as well at the others. You have to remember all of us only met here and don't know much about each other, well other than Rei, Tenshi, Mitsuki and I seeing as we are all close friends.

"Alright, now that all of us are out, who's up for getting the hell out of this place? After all I am." Koujou said offering up an idea.

"Not until I find Tobi, he's my cousin after all, not to mention he's the one with the keys back home." Kisai said in a monotone voice and looking completely serious all the while, I honestly would have laughed if this wasn't real life.

"Kisai's got a point, I need to find Rei and Mitsuki has to find Tenshi, since Tenshi's mom won't accept her back without her daughter." I said taking the side of finding the others first and when I mentioned the names Mitsuki had another confused look on her face as if she had absolutely no idea who I was talking about, unfortunately I kept ignoring that.

"Guess we're out numbered in votes Koujou, heh oh well let's just go and get it over with." Kenchi said after a sigh then smirking and slightly chuckling a bit, showing he's got a good nature.

"Easy for you to say after all you're tall and strong you could probably beat up a good number of guys if you really wanted to." Koujou said showing in his nature he's not much of a fighter rather an information gatherer.

"Heh yeah, my mom signed me up for karate classes and my dad taught me a few boxing moves. Though honestly I prefer to use them for self-defense more than offence." Kenchi replied slightly smirking a bit to himself at his statements.

"If you two are finished with you talk, I suggest we go find the others now." Kisai objected and started to walk away; I then started to follow and turned the flashlight on as well so we could have at least some sight. Also if you're wondering who has the other 3 flashlights it would be, Tenshi, Tobi and Kane who are all missing at the moment. Thankfully it wasn't as dark as it was before since the power outage was finally over and the lights where back on outside as well as the light of the moon so it was pretty visible for us now. I held the extinguisher in my left hand while my right hand held the flashlight, and I must say it feels a little weird.

"Hey if it's okay with you, can I have the fire extinguisher?" Koujou asked and I nodded in response and handed it to him and noticed his amber eyes held a look of relief. I guess he felt a little unprotected without a defensive weapon. After I handed it to him I had a weird feeling come over me, something was telling me to look in the tomb area yet my common sense was telling me that's a bad idea but the something was apparently yelling louder because I was now heading back to where we were all tied up.

"Misuto where are you going?" Kenchi asked and soon the others where all looking at me, I sighed.

"Something's telling me we should go to the tomb and right now." I said getting the feeling that they would think I was crazy but they just looked at me as if they knew what I was talking about. I also noticed Mitsuki was now, smirking when I said this not to mention I noticed something was different about her eyes. Her eyes are usually ice blue in color but for some reason they were violet, this is when I felt there was something wrong with my friend. "Mitsuki, what's with your eyes?" I asked and the boys all looked and saw what I was talking about.

"Heh guess I should quit the charade huh bitch." Mitsuki smirked evilly causing all four of us to back away from her. We all saw what happened with Tenshi and Tobi, and I clearly remember Tenshi's words, "Tenshi's not here at the moment, care to give a message?"

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed mostly in fear.

"Doesn't fucking matter who the hell I am, what matters is…." Before she could finish we all heard a loud banging sound coming from behind 'Mitsuki.' In case you're wondering no it wasn't the sound of gun fire, it was the sound of something hitting the wall and hard as well. This caused my silver haired 'friend' to turn and look to see what the hall it was.

"Run while we have the chance." Koujou whispered and all of us followed that. We all started running toward the tomb since we couldn't run forward with Mitsuki there and a good chance of someone or something else there.

*Third person perspective*

The very thing that made the banging noise was Tobi running into a garbage can and knocking it over and spilling out whatever was inside.

"Tobi you baka, watch where your going, hm!" 'Tenshi' yelled at the poor young raven haired man.

"S-Sorry Deidara-sempi, Tobi just couldn't see where he was going." Tobi said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. This caused the blond female he called Deidara to sigh and start walking away, until.

"OI YOU BASTEREDS KEPT ME TIED UP!" both the blond and the ebony haired teens jumped and looked to see the silver haired 'Mitsuki' looking really pissed off at them.

"WAAH! SEMPI RUN IT'S AN ANGRY HIDAN!" Tobi screamed and started to run off to god knows where in the museum, leaving Deidara alone with a very angry apparent Hidan.

"WHY did you leave me tied up?"

* * *

><p>alright here are the meaning of the names:<p>

Kisai=Genius

Koujou=plant

Misuto=English Mist

Mitsuki=Three months

Tenshi=Angel

Kane=Money (really it does)

Kenchi=point of view

Teishu=Master(was originally going to be related to puppet but couldn't find one)

Rei aka Reishi=soul(Yes Rei is a nickname)

again please R&R also if you have time please also check out my Akatsuki Cat's story


	3. Chapter 3: Figures

Yet another story I haven't worked on in a long time! wow I'm actually getting somewhere =D so for thoughs that followed and favorited and where disapointed because it wasn't updated well I'm sorry and hopefully this chapter makes up for it

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki but I do own their reincarnations!

please R&R

* * *

><p>A Different Time Chapter 3<p>

"WHY did you leave me tied up?" Mitsuki or rather Hidan asked in a pissed off tone to Tenshi or rather Deidara, (**A.N/** this author is confusing herself with this)

"Weeell it's a long story that involves Tobi and, oh would you look at the time, bye, hm!" and with that said the blond ran off leaving the silver haired one to sheath in anger and chase after her. Yelling something along the lines of, "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

*First person POV Koujou*

My god this place just keeps getting weirder and weirder, and this is from someone who has voices that go through my head. I'm not even kidding but honestly it doesn't happen often, usually when freaky shit like this happens, I had gone to a therapist and a few doctors but they could never explain it. Hell they even gave me medicine for it (although I got rid of that since I don't need it.) But enough about me for right now, back to what's going on. When I was running from that weird silver haired chick, what was her name again Mizu or something, the darker voice spoke up telling me I should have stayed and fought, after all the odds were against her, and now I'm wishing that I did.

"_**You idiot! You should have taken charge and let them know! Such a foolish mistake on your part."**_

"_In my defense, that you would clearly know, I'm not the leader type."_ I thought having a mental argument with the voice that just huffed.

"Something on your mind?" I jumped and saw it was just Kisai, then sighed.

"Yeah, and it won't shut up." I laughed, personally I keep it to myself about the voice but of course my family and doctor know about it, and usually sometimes I'll slip and accidently argue with it out loud. In fact it's because of it and the fact in the end people would either make fun of me or just think I was a freak that I had to have three school transfers since third grade.

"So your schizophrenic or something?" the raven asked which cause me to flinch.

"_**IDIOT!"**_ the voice screamed inside my head and I felt a slight cold sweat come, I really didn't want to put up with another school transfer or another move, I've started liking this one!

"N-no, it's just the same thing that keeps popping up is all." I replied giving off a slightly nervous laugh.

"_**Way to not draw attention."**_ The voice said sounding very sarcastic, if you want me to describe it, well it's pretty deep voice sounding and usually sounding irritated as well giving it a gruff sound.

"Schizophrenia isn't something you should worry about unless the voices tell you to kill yourself, besides if you want that voice gone the doctors will most likely give you a medication to neutralize it." Kisai said after raising an eye brow, which obviously shocked both me and the voice because.

"_**That's a shocker AND a first."**_

"_Yeah, guess it pays off with people knowing what it's called huh?" _I thought and was actually happy that I was agreeing with the voice for once.

"Uh, could you please keep this between us, it's kind of personal." I asked rubbing the back of my head sheepishly only to be met with a blank look but was then returned with a nod and I smiled as we continued on with the others, only to realize Kisai and I were separated from the others. I just blinked and looked back over to the raven. "What happened to the others?"

"We all ran separate ways but I thought you'd need some help so I stuck with you." Kisai said and I practically sweat dropped, did he really think I couldn't take care of myself?

"_**Maybe you should just ditch him."**_

"_What, are you kidding remember the horror movies, safety in numbers man, if you want us to die then yeah let's ditch him!"_ that shut the voice up enough that I only got a single response from it which was just murmuring, which caused me to mentally smirk in triumph.

After a while of walking and searching aimlessly for the others, I practically sat right down on the ground near a wall and sighed.

"This place is HUGE; I'm surprised it's JUST Japanese artifacts and culture here!" I exclaimed loudly and then when I realized it only a little too late because there was a figure of what appeared to be a grown man staring us down from across the hall and I immediately gulped down a lump forming in my throat and wished Kisai would have shut me up before I even finished that sentence. Speaking of the guy I quickly glanced over at him and noticed he was far to calm with this, and I felt a little scared now. "Kisai, dude I think we should run what do you think?" I quickly whispered when the figure started coming closer and my pulse started to quicken and I saw Kisai was standing there in a trance like state. "Kisai? Kisai come on snap out of it and let's GO!" I said a little louder now and actually shaking him slightly to no advil. When the figure was getting really close I just grabbed his arm and started dragging him and running in the opposite direction of where the figure is and I tried to snap Kisai out of it again because frankly his blank stare it starting to creep me out.

"Kisai, come on don't go all freaky on me like with Kane, Teishu and the others… oh god that sounds wrong now that I think about it." I said but muttered the last part and the voice was just laughing at that._ "Oh shut up."_ I thought only to have it laugh more. Then something freaky happened I just looked up from that whole conversation and skidded to a halt when a different figure was in front of us, and this one didn't look very human. I gulped and backed up slightly and noticed Kisai was still in a trance like state.

"Kisai, come on man, your freaking me out here and I could really use…" I then looked over at him and backed away freaking out again the first figure was right next to him and I could see it better, it was a man that looked A LOT like Kisai but looked older and had eye creases as well as red eyes. The man then seemingly turned into one of the lights and fazed into Kisai and I snuck a glance over to the other figure which seemed to come at me at full speed… wait HOLY SHIT! I started running again at full speed only to yell back hoping Kisai would catch it.

"KISAI TRY TO FIND THE OTHERS!" With that I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me only to skid to a stop again when the figure was in front of me again from a flash of light.

"_**Fucking thing won't quit! Turn left!"**_ the voice yelled and for once I was listening to it and I was having labored breaths now after all I'm not on the track team so, bad running skills. As soon as I turned I ran into someone, literally ran the person right down and fell on top.

"HOLY CRAP!" I recognized the voice, it was Kane! Kane and I were pretty tight as friends since we were both transfer students, though his where for bad tempered fights and he was a grade ahead of me and he may argue that we're not friends but we still get along pretty well and are on talking terms.

"Kane thank God I found you there's this freaky thing chasing me and… you're normal right?" I asked getting up and checking my back for the figure and checking to see if anyone else was there.

"If by normal you mean woke up in the middle of a hallway, took two steps and was run down by you, yeah I'm pretty normal." He replied brushing himself off and I just laughed nervously slightly. "And what's this "Freaky thing" you're talking about?"

I basically told him all that happened in a matter of a few sentences then when I looked behind him there was the figure again and I pointed in fear.

"It's BACK!" I exclaimed shaking slightly and when Kane looked back he gave me a confused look.

"There's nothing there." He said even though he looked RIGHT at it.

"Kane, dude now's not the time for jokes, its right freaking there!" I exclaimed and heard a dark chuckle come from the inhuman figure and it caused me to freeze, the chuckle sounded like…

"_**WHAT THE HELL, that sounded like ME!"**_ the voice exclaimed equally freaked out as me, I stared wide eyed at the figure.

"Koujou, if anyone is joking here it's most likely you, now stop messing around." Kane said raising an eyebrow I then looked back at the figure and I heard it SPEAK.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, **It seems you're the only one here that can see us.**" The figure said and I was shocked, it spoke in TWO voiced and the darker one sounded like the voice that's in my head!

"_**Was it just me or did the other one sound sort of like you if your voice dropped slightly?"**_ I shook the voice off; no way could that be true, I mean really what are the odds? Then again that other figure that went into Kisai- HOLY CRAP KISAI'S POSSESSED BY A GHOST!

*First Person POV: Kane*

I think Koujou's finally lost it, he's seeing things. I don't know what's worst, waking up with absolutely no idea how I fell asleep and got untied and in the area I'm in now or being around a crazy person. I scratched my cheek slightly when he was moving back like something was coming towards him, and I felt something weird when I did. I moved my fingers slightly and felt something that wasn't there before, it felt like black cord that seemed to go through my skin, stitches maybe? I felt two on the left side of my face and they were spaced, weird I'd have to check it out when lights come back I also noticed my hair which was shorter was longer now and some of it was touching the lower part of my jaw, I was pretty sure I had cut it yesterday weird. I do realize normal people would freak out at this but for some reason I actually don't mind it, call me crazy but it almost feels natural to me. Wait where did Koujou go? Wow just wow, I seriously stop paying attention to one guy for literally five seconds and the guy just disappears on me, I just face palmed and sighed.

"Koujou some on out this isn't the time for joking." I called out knowing the guy is usually a bit of a prankster sometimes I was completely met with silence and I sighed irritably again. "Come on Koujou, this joke about a figure isn't funny so come out!" I then heard footsteps coming and smirked but then when I turned to see, I saw one of the men from earlier.

"Oh shit." I muttered and was prepared to run but when the man saw me he seemed to freak out and run himself, I felt myself blink in confusion then shrugged it off and turned only to see something start coming out of the wall.

* * *

><p>How did you like getting to know Koujou and Kane? well you'll get to know Kane a bit more in the next chapter and a different character as well, once again please R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Possessed?

WHOOT NEW CHAPTER! *faceplants* now I should get more sleep and work on the next... then other stories I need to update on... *faceplants again* well anyways enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki, I only own their reincarnations and this story idea

please R&R

* * *

><p>A Different Time Ch. 4<p>

*First Person POV: Kane*

As soon as my eyes caught something coming from the wall I had a very strong feeling to run but for some reason my body wasn't moving or even attempting to move and in my mind I was starting to freak out.

"_What the hell, move, move damn it!"_ I was screaming at myself in my head the figure was about halfway out when my body finally started responding to me and I hightailed it out of there. When I ran I noticed that I was running faster than usual because I had passed about two big rooms in what I would probably consider a few minutes and another thing was that normally if I ran that fast I'd be tired by the middle of the first room, I finally stopped to catch my breath when I reached another room.

"What… the hell… is going… on around here?" I asked out loud in between breaths, I then heard something loud like a generator and then the lights came on and I breathed a sigh of relief. _"It'll be easier telling friend from foe now… wait where did that thought come from?"_ I thought confusing myself, I've never been one to make friends because of my temper and I've never really thought about actually getting into fights before, seriously when someone makes me angry I blank out. One time it was so bad of a fight the other kid got sent to a hospital for two broken ribs and a cracked jaw, and I had to get a school transfer, that was the end of my freshman year. I then looked up and what I saw shocked me, I saw a window which wasn't that shocking but it was my reflection that did surprise me. My usual jade green eyes where now a light green and pupil less I also got a better look at the stitches and was shocked to find there where more than just the two on the left there were three visible on each side and it looked like a line was going from the corners of my mouth up past my hair and was being held by the stitches, and back at my eyes the sclera where red instead of white. The very last thing I noticed was that my hair was actually longer then when I last checked it was now touching my shoulders. I quickly backed up almost thinking I was just seeing something but no the reflection did the same and disappeared with the quick movement and I ran a hand through my now long hair.

"Okay, what the hell is my mom going to think of this?" I asked myself out loud then was shocked to hear running coming my direction. I turned and was surprised to see that Tenshi girl being chased by that silver haired girl Mitsuki I think her name was, and who was yelling, "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" I raised a questioning brow and quickly stepped out of the path of the blond only for the girl b-line towards me and then use me as a shield and say something that didn't make sense to me.

"You handle Hidan, Kakuzu, hm!" Before I could even ask what or who she was talking about Mitsuki stopped right in front of me and growled in a tone that I didn't think natural for a female.

"Step out of the fucking way Kakuzu, that blond bitch will be my first sacrifice to Jashin-sama in years!" My mind was now thoroughly confused by all of what was going on.

"Okay, one, who's this "Jashin-sama", two I thought you two where friends and three WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" I finally asked and both seemed to freeze on the spot and Mitsuki just looked at me in disbelief.

"Did your age finally catch up to you dumbass? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET JASHIN-SAMA? I mean fuck I've told you about him so many fucking times that…" Mitsuki started then stopped when she looked closer, a little too close to my comfort and I felt a slight blush come on my face with this closeness. "Wait you're not the dumbass! Kakuzu's never shown that much emotion!" she screamed in my face, I swear I'd go deft if she kept it up.

"I have no idea who this Kakuzu you are talking about, but I feel sorry for him if his nickname really is dumbass." I deadpanned and thought to myself _"Did they really mistake me for someone else? My looks can't be __**that**__ common even now!"_ It seemed Mitsuki didn't hear me, or even want to go after Tenshi who I felt ran off a little while ago.

"Oi Dumbass I know you're in there come on are you really going to let a kid be in con-" that's about all she got out when my arm moved on its own and punched her and I felt my eyes widen again as I stared as she held the cheek I had hit and she just smirked, what is wrong with this girl! I then for some reason felt like I was being pushed back or something and before my mind faded to black I heard a voice that came from my throat and it defiantly wasn't mine.

"Shut up Hidan." With that said my whole world faded to black.

*First person POV: Kenchi*

"About time the lights came back, I really didn't want to keep relying on a single flashlight." I said walking behind Misuto.

"Yeah and we don't waist the batteries either, I'm pretty sure Tobi didn't pack extra batteries." The blue haired girl said pushing a strand from her face and moving it behind her ear, man that Rei is a lucky guy to have someone as cute as her as a girlfriend. I stretched my arms behind my head and smirked.

"Yeah, I don't know your opinions on him but I say he's not the brightest bulb in the bunch. I'm also surprised someone like him is even a Junior and not a Freshman." I stopped when Misuto turned around toward me with a deep glare set on her face.

"Do you even personally know the guy, I mean seriously he could be smarter then he looks and acts for all you know." Misuto growled which caused me to flinch, I've learned the hard way once in Karate class that the old saying, Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned, and I really don't want to see what this one will do when really angry.

"I'm just saying that's what I got from the guy is all, and the only one who would know is Kisai." I replied after a gulp and Misuto rolled her eyes and continued moving forward which cause me to face palm. _"Great the only person who might actually be normal in this place and now I'm not on talking terms with her, which sucks."_

"Hey it's Kisai!" she exclaimed and I felt another smirk come to my face, that we were on talking terms after all and I looked forward and saw the raven.

"Hey Kisai, I thought Koujou was with you!" I called out remembering that toughs two went off in a different direction from us, I was even getting closer to him only to stop about five steps away from him and felt a confused look cross my face, something about him seemed different.

"Hn." Was all he said and I just blinked.

"Dude I don't know what that means, and are you feeling okay? Or even better do you know what happened to Koujou?" I asked again and felt Misuto come closer but then stopped way before she even got closer. I looked back at her and she seemed to be in shock and pointing to behind Kisai, once again I blinked and looked to where she was pointing and saw nothing but the hallway. "Misuto there's nothing there, are you feeling alright?" I questioned once again looking back at her only to see her backing away and I raised a brow and looked back to Kisai.

"Do you know what's got her acting weird?" I asked and saw him look behind him then back at me and respond the same way he did before and I felt my face drop. "Seriously I don't know what that means so either speak English like the rest of us or at least give a hint to what "Hn" means." He seemed to raise a brow when I said English, he also looked back behind him again and then I thought, _"Aw great I have two people here seeing things, I feel like I'm the only sane one here now."_ Then he finally looked back at me.

"Where are we that speaks English?" He asked and I blinked thoroughly surprised he didn't "Hn" again.

"Kisai dude you're kidding right? We're in the great U.S.A you know discovered in the fourteen hundreds, made independent in the sixteen hundreds one of the great power housing countries, you know THAT U.S.A." I said giving a small bit of history, I'm honestly not that good with it so I might be wrong about the fourteen hundreds part but I'm pretty sure the sixteen hundreds was right. I could swear Misuto ran off a while ago, so I turned my head to check and saw she was right behind me and she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away and running at the same time, MAN that girl is strong! "Whoa hey where's the fire?"

"Are you seriously that dense Kisai wasn't normal!" she exclaimed still running and I was running as well to keep up, is she on the track team or something because she's moving pretty fast for me.

"Well then again you weren't either you were looking at something that wasn't there behind Kisai, but seriously what did you see?" I questioned and when I did I felt like I was getting a little dizzy, I heard her gulp then look back at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Are you okay, I mean do you feel different or something?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Other than feeling like the world is spinning I'm fine, what was that about and does it have something to do with my question?" I asked with my brow still raised. I noticed she sighed in relief then once again looked at me with a serious expression.

"You remember tough's lights right?" I nodded at that, "Well I saw a figure, a really tall one behind Kisai, and after he questioned you where we are the figure turned into one of the lights and well… phased into you." I felt my eye brows sky rocket and my jaw drop.

"You're joking right? You're messing with me, seriously I'm still normal alright, when I saw a light go into Kane he wasn't normal right away!" I exclaimed now slightly freaking out and panicking about when I might not be normal. I even put my hands through my hair and was close to pulling some of it out when I felt a hand slap me across the face.

"CALM DOWN, look I know your still normal but freaking out won't help anything and the longer your normal the longer we can figure out why." Misuto stated as I rubbed the spot she hit and then I knew she was right.

"Yeah, thanks Konan I needed that." I said then we both looked shocked at what I had said, who the hell was Konan?

"Who the hell is Konan?" Misuto asked.

"I have no idea; I don't even know where that came from!" I exclaimed about to freak out again when I saw her hand getting ready to slap me across the face again I quickly stopped and smiled a nervous smile, "I think I'm good, no need for that. _And besides they hurt a lot!"_ I thought the last part and felt relief when she let her hand fall back to her side; I think I sighed out loud because she raised an eyebrow at me.

* * *

><p>If you want to know how Kane got in controll and why Kenchi is still in control, well I'LL TELL IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!... maybe depends how the scene will come to me anyways once again please Review since if your reading this part you've already done the read part<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning

HELL YEAH finally updating again... I've had a few other things going on and haven't been able to write lately, not to mention I've been getting quite a bit of writers block as well as some art blocks -.-' only way I've been able to get over the latter was to draw some Creepypasta's but for writers block I've been having a bit more trouble getting insperation even more so with my Akatsuki Cat's story! sigh oh well rant over

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki I just own the reincarnations and story line

Please R&R

* * *

><p>A Different Time Ch. 5<p>

*First Person POV: Misuto*

Kenchi and I walked for a while and I slowly started to notice his pace kept slowing down every so often only for him to try and catch up again, not only that but his skin visibly got paler over the time as well, it also didn't help our situation much that he yawned which caused me to yawn and now it's getting hard for me to keep my eyes open, the only things keeping me awake right now are, Kenchi's talking, me walking and some paranoia that Kenchi might well… not be him anymore. I mean during this time, I've actually enjoyed his company not to the point where I would date him but more to the point I consider him a friend. Trying to keep my mind on other things I twisted a strand of my now blue hair on my finger and actually liked it more than any other color I've died it into, sure pink was okay but it almost felt like it should belong to someone else and wouldn't suit her, then there was the year before that when my hair was green, I liked the look of it during the Spring time but when that was over I quickly disliked it and before that was the first time I dyed my hair it was a purple color, it felt a lot nicer than the rest but it didn't seem to please me and now it's blue which I seem to like a lot more than the rest. I once again felt my eyes grow heavy as I played with the strand and was thinking about the past colors.

"Hey K-Misuto you alright, you look just about dead on your feet there." Kenchi said to me and I quickly perked up and looked at him and saw the concern on his face and how tired he looked as well, his eyes where dropping slightly but not as bad as mine where probably, after all I was running a lot earlier and my vision was getting a little blurry.

"I guess I need some sleep." I tried to say but it came out as a mutter instead and I put a hand over my eyes as I sat down feeling like I would collapse soon if I didn't and was really close to giving into the sleep that was trying to take hold of me when I heard Kenchi exclaim something that I only got bits and pieces of.

"I just remembered… sleep… not normal." Was all I could make out and it didn't make much sense to me when I finally closed my eyes giving in to what felt like a dreamless sleep.

When I finally woke up it was morning outside because I could feel the light on my face and I heard a familiar voice as well.

"Wake up, come on Misuto, wake up." I heard and I recognized the voice so well as Rei, I felt happy that I forced my eyes to open even though they still felt heavy and wanted to stay closed but for me seeing Rei was my first priority after all he practically vanished last night. When my eyes where finally opened I was expecting to look into relieved looking brown eyes, they still had the look I was expecting but I noticed the coloration was a bit different, out of the light they looked brown but with how the light was here they looked kind of grey which is something I knew never happened with him, but I set it aside for later because I took in the surrounding area as well, the others where around as well, most where asleep and we were in the entrance area, which thoroughly confused me since last night I remember falling asleep in a hallway. I also noticed the only ones awake where, me, Rei, Tenshi and Teishu, it was obvious why Mitsuki was still asleep, she could sleep through anything except when someone's cooking something that smells good then she jolts awake and runs to the table and waits for the food faster than you can say, "Ready." Speaking of Mitsuki she was sprawled out on the ground with one arm across her chest and the other going above her head as she held a happy look on her face… I don't think I want to know what she's dreaming of.

*First Person POV: Tenshi*

I remember waking up and being completely confused as to where I was, when I had fallen asleep and why wasn't I in a janitor's closet like I remembered last? I noticed I was the first one awake and I also saw Mitsuki not to far away from me and I quickly backed up in a panic but quickly noticed she was asleep and didn't have any form of a weapon on her, she also looked like she was having a dream she usually had about food, anything but vegetables as she would say. Anyways I forced myself to sit up and look around; I noticed we were in the entrance way of the museum, and by we, I meant everyone that came for the sleep at the museum thing. I scratched the back of my head only to notice the pony tail I had on last night was no longer in my hair. I quickly felt around in my pockets for it but didn't find it, then I felt the top of my head and was now confused, I had felt it on the top of my head making a high half pony and only then did I realize that some of my hair had been moved in front of my face covering my left eye. I quickly took the pony down and moved my hair back behind my ear as I tied it all back into a normal ponytail, all while trying to suppress an urge to shiver at the thought of someone messing with my hairstyle while I was asleep.

"Ugh, what hit me last night?" I quickly whipped my head around to the voice and saw Teishu waking up and rubbing his head which moved his red hair slightly and, oh god am I blushing AND staring at him. I notice he's about to look my way so I quickly look away to hide my blush again.

"Tenshi, right? How did we get in the entrance, weren't we tied up?" he asked when I felt his gaze on me I snapped around at the last part he said.

"Tied up? What are you talking about I don't remember being tied up." I replied my confusion covering my blush and now he looked a little confused and then looked lost in thought.

"Wait didn't you go somewhere with Tobi after we were tied up AND after the tomb was open?" Teishu asked and now my head was spinning from more confusion.

"I didn't go anywhere with Tobi and once again I don't remember being tied up." I replied rubbing one of my temples to try and calm my headache coming. Teishu then assumed a thinking pose and appeared to be in deep thought. After a while something seemed to pop in his head and it caused his eyes to widen in shock as he looked back over at me.

"Please would you mind telling me what you do remember from last night?" Teishu asked looking calm but I could see in his eyes something was up. I basically told him all that I remembered then something just flashed in my mind that made me realize what I remembered from last night was a dream but one thing, the voice I heard and me no longer being in control of my body.

"For some reason I believe you on the last part." Teishu said once again touching his hand to his chin in a thinking pose again, probably trying to figure out why he did believe it.

"Ugh what hit me last night?" Teishu and I both turned and saw Rei waking up and rubbing his head slightly, while I blinked slightly. When I looked at him I felt there was something… off about him but at the same time there wasn't.

"Whatever it was it hit us all." Teishu said rubbing a hand through his hair and that's when I noticed something, his hair was a bit more vibrant red then it was last night, but then again it might have been just too dark for me to notice the right color.

"Yeah, sure did… hey where's Koujou?" I asked looking around and not spotting hide or hair of the brown haired teen.

"You mean the short brown haired teen right? I, have no idea." Teishu said leaning back against the wall nonchalantly, while I stood up, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well he's got to be here in the museum somewhere, so I'm going to find him." I said then felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and saw it was Misuto standing there with Kane, Kenchi and Kisai, although I noticed Kane's hair seemed to be a bit longer and he seemed to have stitches across both his cheeks and Kenchi seemed to be pretty pale in color, almost blue while his black hair seemed to lighten and have a blue hue to it.

"If you're going count us in." Kenchi said with a grin crossing his face, I also noticed his teeth seemed to be slightly sharper now.

"Besides… the bastered ditched out on me last night." Kisai said, narrowing his eyes, and instantly my mind was then set to dirty. "Not in that way." I sighed in relief when he said that, don't get me wrong I like Yaoi but not as much as Mitsuki who has a mind as dirty as her mouth, and well Koujou just doesn't seem like that kind of guy to me.

"He was acting weird last night, after plowing me over." Kane said with his arms crossed.

"Weird how?" Kenchi, Misuto and Kisai all asked simultaneously while Teishu and I both stared, confused by this.

"He kept saying that there was something 'weird' following him, then when he pointed behind me he said it was behind me, but I didn't see a thing." Kane said, and if I didn't know better he looked as if he was pissed or something but his features suggested otherwise.

"If that's the case then," We all turned and I was surprised, it was Rei in his "leader-mode" as Mitsuki and I call it. "We'll split up, some of us will stay here and question the other two, to see if they may know something pertaining to this as well as inform them of what we know of here, and the others will go and find Koujou and see what he meant about last night with the 'weird' thing." Just from his tone I could tell he meant busyness and he was truly a natural born leader. "Kane, Kisai, Tenshi and I will go and find him the rest of you stay here in case the others wake up."

"Wha- b-but Rei why do I have to stay here?" Misuto asked and I inwardly groaned, sometimes these two treat their relationship like a drama or one of toughs romance shows... sometimes.

"Misuto, it's because I need more information, and I trust you to help get that from the others here." And here comes the feeling of wanting to throw up, I looked and saw Kenchi was looking confused and Kisai looking blank but I did see his eyebrow twitch. I just stared toning out what was going on and looked over to the observers.

"They get this way sometimes, I find it best to just ignore them and move on with life, and in some cases for your own sanity." I said sneaking a glance over to Mitsuki, who was still snoring, when I mentioned the sanity part.

"Is there any way to stop them… they are really annoying me to no ends right now." Teishu asked sending a slight glare in the love bird's direction.

"Yeah, but the only way I know is out like a rock." I said pointing my thumb to the silver-haired girl who finally said something in her sleep.

"Mhhm ribs with fucking nice savory sauce, ahh~" she then drooled a little and now there was an uncomfortable silence, even Rei and Misuto stopped and stared at Mitsuki.

"… Let's just get going." Kane finally said turning around and started heading off to one of the halls not even seeming to stop for the rest of us.

"H-Hey wait!" I exclaimed running after him and noticed Kenchi seemed to take my lead an follow, not sure about Rei or Kisai though… maybe there bringing up the rear, oh well.

* * *

><p>Where did Koujou go? well find out in the next chapter, if I don't get writers block -.-'<p> 


	6. Sad News everyone

_**Everyone who faved and followed this story... I'm sorry but I will be unable to continue this story, either due to loss of general direction I was going with it, change in ideas, or that I just have trouble reading it myself anymore to pick up where I was going with it... I'm very... very sorry...**_

_**However if anyone wants to pick it up and even try to write it their way feel free to as this is more a notice that I'm placing this story up for adoption! I have a few conditions though, one being that if you do adopt it please give me just a little credit... only thing I ask really ... Oh and that if you use any of the characters to please try to keep them as close as possible**_

_**Anyways I'm very sorry... **_


End file.
